Installing cabinets to elevated positions on walls and ceilings can be an unwieldy, hazardous, or laborious task. Typically, when installing elevated cabinets, more than one person is needed. For example, in certain scenarios, one or more persons holds a cabinet workpiece up to the wall or ceiling while another person secures the cabinet workpiece to a desired location on the wall or ceiling. This can be time consuming and costly, especially if a large quantity of cabinets are to be installed at varying elevated positions.
Additionally, in many instances, cabinets are heavy and bulky. Since the cabinets are heavy and bulky, certain practices for installing cabinets can be ergonomically unsound. Furthermore, certain practices for installing cabinets are complex and may not result in the cabinets being installed at a desired level of quality and precision. Since cabinets may need to be installed in multiple areas and/or in confined spaces or rooms, certain tools or apparatuses used for installing cabinets may not be easily transportable to and from and/or fit in certain areas.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a system that minimizes complexity and cost of installing cabinets while maximizing quality and precision of installation. Desirably, the system is ergonomically enhanced, safe to use, and readily transportable and adjustable to accommodate a variety of installation parameters.